


I Won't Admit Anything

by MJHammer_Smithe42 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, RA!Dean, Slow Build, Student!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MJHammer_Smithe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "hot person in underwear is standing next to me because the fire alarm went off" prompt that was going around Tumblr...</p><p>Dean is a residence assistant for Rembley Hall and engineering major at Lafitte University (named after founder Benjamin Lafitte) with the dream of becoming a lead designer at Singer Motors, a luxury car manufacturer (think Tesla Motors). He's the eldest son of John Winchester, a mechanic from Kansas who has an ominously secret side job. </p><p>Castiel is attending his second year at Lafitte University with an undeclared major. He's the youngest son of Charles H. Novak, a world-renowned theological historian and single-dad. He's not certain about his life, but he is certain that the RA on the third floor with the green eyes is probably the hottest person he's ever seen. </p><p>It isn't until the beginning of the year fire drill that leads both Dean and Cas to believe that maybe life likes playing pranks on them.</p><p>rated Explicit for later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update on Fridays. Let me know what you think! The actual fire alarm part doesn't come in until chapter 2.

Dean Winchester was in his third year at Lafitte University; the year when he was going to buckle down and get that internship with the most popular luxury sports car company Singer Motors. Dean knew the exact age he decided he wanted to design cars for Singer Motors. He was ten. It was March. His father was, and still is, a mechanic back in Kansas. When Dean was ten-years-old, John Winchester took his two sons-- Dean and his four-years-younger brother Sam-- to a car show installation. That was when Dean saw the Model T50 from Singer Motors, or as Dean calls it, "The Most Beautiful Car" he'd ever seen. However, if anyone else said that the T50 was the most beautiful car they'd seen, Dean would give them a fifteen-page dissertation about how the most beautiful car was, in fact, the 1967 Chevrolet Impala. That opinion was more due to nostalgia than actual fact, but it was one of the few constants in Dean's life.

Dean knew that the sooner he was able to score an internship with Singer Motors, the sooner he would be on his way to achieving his dream job and everything he wanted. This was especially important because he didn't know long his father would last with his early, on-set dementia that began to crop up last year. It was hard seeing his father forget the simple, yet crucial details in his work. Also Dean's younger brother Sam was still in high school, Sam knew he wanted to be a lawyer and that meant extra money needed for college that they may not have.

That is why Mr. Dean Winchester — on top of eighteen credits, designing sets for the drama club on campus, and working towards that internship— found himself a Residence Assistant for the third floor of Rembley Hall. Mr. Third Floor, as Garth called him as he sat behind a table with various sign-up sheets next to another Residence Assistant (RA) named Garth. Garth was a stringy, yet plucky fellow who had the same personality as an eager puppy. Although Garth had gotten on Dean's nerves a few times during training, he was more tolerable to hang around than his ex Lisa Braeden, who happened to be the other RA on his floor. 

"Move-in day! It's move-in day!" said Garth passing Dean a clipboard.

"Yep," Dean muttered.

"Aren't you excited?" Garth asked.

"Not particularly?"

"Why not?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess I'm too busy thinking about the orientation program I have to lead tonight."

"You'll be great! You wouldn't have been given this job if Missouri didn't think you were right!" said Garth turning to the new person who came to the table. 

"Hi, I need my room key," said the guy standing in front of them. 

"Name?" asked Garth.

"Kevin Tran."

"Room 416. Dean can show you!" Garth said, handing Kevin a key and then checking his name off the list.

"Thanks," said Kevin.

"Cool. Follow me," said Dean, getting up and leading Kevin down the hall to the stairwell. 

 

Castiel Novak, youngest son of Charles H. Novak the world-renowned theological historian, stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to Rembley Hall; suitcase behind him, box in hand, and backpack on his shoulders. The Hall was an old brick building with wood furnishings built in the 1930s. But in Cas' mind, the building was anything other than idyllic due to the memories attached to it. This was going to be Cas' second year at Lafitte University. He was an undeclared major. He had a small group of friends who kept to themselves. Basically, he was just another face lost in the sea of an above adequate to brilliant student population. However, Cas was determined to have a better year than the hell he had last year.

A hand slapped down on Cas' backpack causing him to lean forward and curse loudly.

"Why so timid, Little Bro?" Gabe stood next to Cas with his own backpack and duffel bag. "It's just a dorm. It's not going to eat you." Gabe jumped up the steps and entered the building, leaving Cas where he was.

"Says you," Cas mumbled to no one in particular. He then made the agonizing journey into Rembley Hall.

 

Cas walked up to the table in the center of the lobby, the same way he did last year. And, just the same way he did last year, Cas said his name and the RA at the table handed him his key and asked if he needed directions. Unlike last year, Cas knew where his room was and, unlike last year, he hoped he would have a better roommate than Dick Roman, whose name fit his character quite perfectly. 

Once he made it to his room, Cas dropped all of his belongings on the empty bed to his left. Taking a look on his right, he noticed a trunk and suitcase sitting at the foot of the other bed. Cas began to unpack his belongings when someone entered the room.

"Hi, are you Castiel?" 

"Call me Cas," Cas said, turning around and extending his hand to shake. "You must be Samandriel."

"Yeah, you can call me Alfie," Alfie said shaking Cas' hand. "I think they made a deliberate decision to stick the two people with weird names together."

Cas laughed. "Yeah, that would seem like it. Is your name an angel name too?"

"Yeah, my mom says that I'm named after the angel of beautiful youth, but I think it's a family joke because I look like I'm twelve," said Alfie beginning to unpack his trunk.

"If it's any consolation, I'm named after the angel of solitude and tears," said Cas, putting sweaters in a dresser in his tiny closet. "And you are quite good looking, so you shouldn't feel that bad."

Alfie paused to look at Cas. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm merely stating fact. You are aesthetically pleasing to my eyes," Cas said, laughing.

"You're weird," said Alfie, "but kind of cool. I think we're going to get along." He went back to unpacking. Cas smiled and continued unpacking as well.

 

Dean ran into Lisa on his way down from leading a freshman to their room. They avoided each other's gaze as they tried side-stepping out of each other's way. Dean finally turned sideways to let her pass and watched her walk up the stairs without saying a word. Her loose, dark curls swayed with each step she took. They had broken up nearly four months ago, but Dean couldn't help feeling guilty even though the break up was mutual and Lisa was now dating a guy named Matt. He finally took a deep breath after a moment and headed down to man the table with Garth once more.

 

Gabe barged into Cas and Alfie's room shortly after Cas had finished putting his last book on the top of his desk. "Little Bro!" shouted Gabe, flinging his arms around Cas in a tight embrace.

"For the love of all things good in the world, please get off me," Cas said, struggling to escape the embrace.

"Nope, not even because you said please," said Gabriel.

Alfie held out his hand for Gabe to shake. "I'm Alfie, Cas' roommate."

Gabe looked at Alfie's hand, but didn't shake it to keep holding onto a struggling Castiel. "I'm Cas' cool brother, Gabriel," Gabe said.

"Get off me, Gabe or so help me god!" Cas said.

"Fine," said Gabe, letting Cas free. Gabe then shook Alfie's hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure's all mine," said Alfie.

"Gabe's a radio, TV, and Film production major," Cas said. "And this is my preemptive apology for anything he will do in the future."

"Duly noted," said Alfie. 

"What's your major, Alf?" asked Gabe, sitting on Cas' bed. 

"Currently, economics."

"Whoo! We've got a future Forbes analyst here!" Gabe said holding a hand out for Alfie to high-five. After a moment's hesitation, he does. "What year are you?"

"First," said Alfie.

"Freshman! How'd you end up with a freshman roommate, Cas? Don't tell me Balthazar got a single room this year and you didn't know of anyone else to room with!" said Gabriel.

"Anna and Hael are girls and I can't room with them because it's against the rules," answered Cas.

"But this is a co-ed dorm! How are you not even on the same floor as your friends?" asked Gabe. Cas shrugged. "You are such a social disappointment, Little Bro." Gabe walked over to Alfie's desk and picked up a book. "At least on the academic front, you're a success. Although, I still don't know why you haven't chosen a major yet."

"I like too many subjects." Cas said.

Gabe snorted and read aloud the title of Alfie's book. "The Financial Analysts' Handbook. You like reading boring non-fiction, don't you?"

"I like reading books of any kind, really," said Alfie.

"You know," Gabriel said after a moment looking from Alfie to Castiel, "you two are perfect for each other."

Alfie looked over at Castiel. "Well, they did put us together based on a housing application we filled out."

"Why is that Gabe?" asked Cas, obviously humoring Gabe and making not indication he heard Alfie's comment.

"I bet you ten bucks you'll end up drunkenly fucking each other within the first month here," said Gabe, calmly placing Alfie's book back on his desk. 

Alfie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Castiel just glared at Gabe, who smiled wickedly. Alfie then piped up, "I- I'm in a steady relationship with a girl named Hannah."

"This," Cas gestured towards Gabriel, "was the type of thing the preemptive apology was for."

"Oh," said Alfie.

"Well, I best be going. Duty calls!" Gabe gave Cas another hug before walking over to Alfie and planting a big, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Alfie looked at Gabe with wide eyes and watched him as he left their room.

"I'm sorry again," said Cas. 

"It wasn't the worst introduction I've had," said Alfie. "So I'm not super intimidated by this or anything."

"Good. I'm glad." Cas said. "I know freshmen have orientation at seven-thirty, so at six do you want to go to the dining hall and get dinner? I can show you where everything is; though, I won't be able to be your orientation because I'm a second year. I'll be at the Hall Meeting at nine though."

"Ok, sounds good," said Alfie, who then got up to put the book Gabe picked up back in its proper places.

 

Dean sat in the dining hall next to Charlie Bradbury, a boisterous red-head with a Star Trek hoodie, and Jo Harvelle, an attractive blonde who knew more about medieval weaponry than she was keen to let on. 

"Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald! That's why he was blind to his evil tendencies!" said Charlie point her fork at Jo before putting more hash browns in her mouth.

"I feel like Aberforth should have smacked Dumbledore in the head and brought him to his senses. That way, he may have been able to save their sister," Jo said eating her salad.

"I just don't think Aberforth knew exactly what went on between Grindelwald and Dumbledore," said Charlie. "I mean, I bet they were fucking each other and, if I were Dumbledore, I wouldn't tell my younger brother that, would you Dean?"

"What?"

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, Dean!" said Charlie waving a hand in front of his face. "You're like off on some far-away planet. Please tell me you're not traversing other solar systems in search of Anne Hathaway without me."

Dean laughed. "No, I'm just thinking about other things."

"Leading orientation for the freshmen?" asked Jo.

"Leading isn't what's making me nervous," said Dean. "It's leading with Lisa. Actually, it's talking with Lisa in general."

"I'm sorry," said Charlie. 

"By the way, why did you break up?" asked Jo.

"Well, we were kind of falling apart towards the end anyway," answered Dean, "but I think the big kicker was me coming out as bisexual."

"She wasn't into that?" asked Jo.

"She told me that if I was in-the-closet-gay that I should just break up with her then and date a guy and see."

"Ouch, that sucks," said Charlie. 

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to her besides a 'hi' here and there during training," said Dean. He spotted Lisa and Matt across the dining hall. Matt had a hand on the small of Lisa's back and they were laughing with a large group of friends.

"Good riddance," said Jo. "So, you guys excited for classes to start on Monday?"

"Actually, I'm more excited about starting LARPing meetings again on Monday," said Charlie. "Do you think we should combine LARP and Quiddich club this year since both clubs are made up of practically the same people?"

Dean shrugged and tuned out Charlie and Jo as he watched Matt and Lisa again. 

 

After dinner, Cas lead Alfie back to Rembley Hall and to the third floor rec room where Alfie would be having freshman hall orientation. Lisa Braeden was standing at the door with a clipboard.

"Freshman hall orientation for floors three through five?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," said Alfie.

"Name?" she asked.

"Samandriel Hesson," Alfie said.

"Great!" Lisa said, checking Alfie's name off the list. "You can go in and get some refreshments. We're going to start in a few moments." Lisa turned to Cas after Alfie went into the room. "You here for the orientaion too?"

"No, I was just showing Alfie where everything was." Cas said.

"Oh, no problem! You can come in and have some cookies before we start, if you want," Lisa said, gesturing through the doorway. 

"Ok," Cas said and made his way into the rec room. The third floor rec room was smaller than the downstairs rec room, but it still had all the essentials: a tv on one wall, followed by an assortment of couches, a bunch of fold-out tables and chairs, and an upright piano that no one played. On a couple of fold-out tables, an assortment of cookies and drinks were set out. Castiel navigated his way around mingling freshmen to get to a water bottle in one of the coolers on the table because free food is an obvious choice in college. Just as he picked a water bottle up, Cas heard a voice he recognized.

"I didn't think you were a freshman."

Cas spun around to see none other than Mr. Third Floor himself in his stupid RA uniform shirt and name tag. And at that instant, Castiel was flooded by the memories of last May.

 

FLASHBACK

Dean Winchester was sitting on a bench just outside of Rembley Hall, reading a book Castiel couldn't recognize. Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him and smiled. 

"There's room if you want to sit!" Dean called from the bench. Cas smiled and shook his head, but walked over anyway and sat down.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this," Cas said. "I'm a freshman. You're leaving after graduation."

"Who said I was leaving after graduation?"

"You're a senior aren't you?"

Dean shook his head. "Second year."

"Oh gosh, I'm so dumb."

"No you're not."

"What?" said Cas looking at Dean. 

"You're not dumb. I see you working on upper-level math in the third floor rec room. You're not dumb," said Dean.

"I just said that because I think you're attractive and I wanted to believe you were unattainable before I made a fool of myself in front of you," said Cas. "But it seems I've just done that, so I should go."

"Well, I live on the third floor if you ever just want to talk," said Dean.

"Maybe," said Cas, standing up again. "What're you reading?"

"Truthfully? Pride and Prejudice," answered Dean.

"Really?"

"I find Mr. Darcy attractive, ok?" Dean defended.

"No, I didn't mean anything by that. I just- it's a good book," said Cas. "I'm going to go inside and pretend this conversation went better than it did."

"Ok," said Dean. Dean watched Cas as he ran inside. He put a bookmark in his book, shoved it in his bag, and walked off to the library.

 

PRESENT

"I'm not," said Cas. "A freshman, that is."

"That's unfortunate," said Dean. "It'd probably be more fun if you were here."

"I was just dropping off Alfie." Cas pointed to Alfie who was talking to a girl with dark hair and a blazer. "I think I'm going to go now." Cas walked passed Dean towards the door.

"It was good seeing you!" Dean called after him. Castiel turned back to wave at him and left the third floor rec room. 

He didn't stop until he made it back to his room and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Cas took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. "It's going to be ok, Cas. Get a grip," he told himself. "You're going to be ok."


	2. Annual Surprise Fire Drill of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets caught outside in his underpants during the fire drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a day earlier than I thought I would because I had time. The next update will probably be Friday. We'll see! Thanks for reading!

School had started to become a normal routine after a few weeks. The novelty of being an RA had lost its perks when Dean had to assist his first drug bust by the third week, which was a record according to the hall director Becky Rosen. It wasn't terribly exciting, but it told everyone in the hall that Dean Winchester was not here to be everyone's best friend. He was here to do his job and, if he was lucky, have enough time to get back to his room and marathon Dr. Sexy, M.D.. 

A few days later, Dean found himself in a room where Becky Rosen stood at the front for the bi-weekly RA meeting. She had just finished passing out a packet to each RA. Dean sat next to a slightly disheveled Chuck, who looked like he was about to vomit at any second. Becky shot Chuck a look and Chuck sat up straight.

"So I'm glad you all were able to make it!" Becky said. All ten RAs grunted in recognition. 

"I've given you each a packet of what to do during emergencies, again, because some of you," she glared at Chuck, "couldn't take the time to place it in your binders."

"Thank you Becky! We really appreciate it!" said Garth, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You're welcome, Garth. I'm so glad someone appreciates the work I do as Hall Director," said Becky. Dean looked across the table at one of the RAs for the fifth floor, Kate, and made a face. Kate winked and put her booted-feet on the table in front of her. 

"So, next Thursday is going to be our annual middle-of-the-night, surprise fire drill and I hope to see you all there and prepared," said Becky. "Make sure everyone on your floor is out of the building and in the safe zone provided in your packets. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand. 

"Great! Now to the next item on the agenda!"

 

Castiel was sitting in his Introduction to Experimental Physics lecture with Dr. Harvelle when a student next to him passed him a note. He opened it. It read:

Library @ 4. Same Place. ~B

Castiel looked up to see the back of Balthazar's head. Balthazar then turned around and winked at Castiel. Cas shook his head and pocketed the note. 

As soon as the lecture was over, Balthazar bumped into Cas.

"Got my note?" he said. 

"Yes," said Cas and they continued to walk.

"So you've got someplace to be right now?" Balthazar asked.

"Your note said four," said Cas.

"It's three-fifty."

"So it's going to take me ten minutes to walk over to the library?" Cas asked.

"No," said Balthazar drearily in his European accent. "I just expected you to walk with me."

"You should have written that in your note."

"Shall we head to the library, then?"

"If you insist," said Cas. Balthazar took Cas' elbow in hand and redirected them toward the library. 

 

They made their way to a small corner on the upper level of the library where Anna, and Hael were all sitting at a table already.

"And the study session commences!" said Balthazar, placing his bag in the seat next to Hael. Cas pulled up a chair and took out his English Literature book and began to read.

"I don't know why you're in experimental physics if you're a psychology major," said Hael looking at the homework Balthazar had started working on.

"I was told I needed electives," Balthazar answered. 

"You could have taken an art class like everyone else," Hael said.

"But what's the fun of art if you've got some aging professor who hasn't left the university since 1990 telling you how to do it?" Balthazar asked.

"Have you guys thought about what I said about joining the LARPing club?" Anna piped up after a moment.

"Thought about it, didn't think it was necessary to think about it much longer," said Balthazar.

"Gabe likes it," Cas said. "Or he likes watching them as he passes by."

"Another reason why we shouldn't do it," said Balthazar.

"That's not a logical reason," said Anna. "Besides, I have to let Charlie know if we're coming Saturday or not by tomorrow."

"Charlie's the president, right?" asked Cas.

"Why suddenly so interested?" asked Balthazar.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hael. "Charlie's best friends with Dean Winchester."

"That's not the reason I said that," said Cas, burying his nose back into his novel for English.

"Yeah, but subconsciously you were making the connection," said Hael.

"Oh, leave him alone," said Anna. "So what if Winchester's practically everyone's crush, but that doesn't mean you should mention it. Especially if it embarrasses your friend."

"It's fine, Anna," mumbled Cas.

"No it's not."

"Says the only person here who's actually hooked up with him," said Balthazar. Anna glared at Balthazar. "No judgment though."

"So are we going to join the LARPing? Just this once please?" Anna asked.

"I'll go if Cas goes," said Balthazar.

"Same here," said Hael. They looked expectantly at Cas, who looked at his friends.

"I'm going, ok?" he said after a moment. Anna smiled.

"Great! I'll let Charlie know!"

 

Dean was walking back from class when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took his cell phone out and answered it.

"Hey Sam!" Dean said.

"Dean!" his brother answered at the other end. "How are you?"

"I just got out of class, what's up?" Dean said making his way to Rembley Hall.

"Good. I'm glad I caught you at a good time," said Sam.

"Yeah, it's a good time," Dean said as he walked up the steps to the hall.

"Ok, so I just called to see how you've been," said Sam.

"I've been good," said Dean. "Just tell me why you called. You're starting to scare me."

"I just need advice on how to ask out Jess for Homecoming."

"That's all?" asked Dean. He walked into Rembley Hall and up the stairs to his room on the third floor.

"And I wanted to know how you were doing," replied Sam. "Have you been able to go to any more meetings?"

"Not yet," said Dean. Charlie was already waiting for him at his door.

"Sam?" whispered Charlie, pointing to Dean's phone.

Dean nodded. "Hey Sam," he said, "do you mind talking to Charlie while I unlock my door?"

"Ok," said Sam, but Dean had already handed the phone to Charlie.

"How's my favorite brother from another mother?" said Charlie.

"I thought I was your favorite brother from another mother!" said Dean as he unlocked his room door. Charlie gave Dean a friendly punch as they walked into his room.

"I'm pretty good. I just called Dean to ask for advice on how to ask Jess out for Homecoming," answered Sam, unaware of what had happened.

"Let me guess," said Charlie, switching the phone to her other ear, "he hasn't given you advice yet."

"Nope," said Sam.

"I was getting to it," said Dean. "Tell Samantha not to get his panties in a bunch." Dean made grabby-hands for the phone. Charlie didn't give it back.

"Does she drive herself to school?" asked Charlie. She put her hand out the stop Dean from taking his phone away. "Great! Ok, get a dozen roses and stand by her car after school."

"That's a horrible idea!" said Dean.

"No it's not!" said Charlie. "Here's your brother," she said into the phone. "He's judging me on my asking-girls-out abilities." Charlie hands the phone to Dean before sitting on his bed.

"So what was your original plan?" asked Dean into the phone to Sam. "Uh-huh. Ok. Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want to hear my idea? No? Ok, Bitch."

Charlie smiled when she thought she heard "Jerk" from the other line.

"Sam says bye," said Dean to Charlie.

"Bye my favorite!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie says bye," Dean said into the phone. "Ok, bye." He hung up and Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"He's going with your plan."

"Yes!" shouted Charlie, jumping into the air and punching the air in victory. "Lesbian for the win!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won. Congrats, your highness," said Dean sitting next to her on his bed. 

"Speaking of 'Your Highness,'" said Charlie, "we've got four more people for Saturday's quest."

"Cool! Who are they?" asked Dean.

"Anna Milton, Hael Hartford, Balthazar Roché, and Castiel Novak."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Should it not be ok?" asked Dean.

"I was just expecting more of a reaction, I guess," said Charlie.

"A reaction to what?" asked Dean.

"Nothing. Forget it," said Charlie.

"Ok," said Dean.

"How much homework do you have?"

"A bit, so I'll meet you later for dinner?" said Dean.

"Sure. Seven work?" asked Charlie. "Then we can force Jo to watch X-Men after?"

"I dunno. I don't want to stay up too late. Tomorrow's the annual surprise fire drill." Dean looked Charlie directly in the eye. "I was not the one who told you that." 

Charlie mimed zipping her lips shut. "Of course not, oh wonderful RA."

"Shut up," said Dean.

Charlie laughed. "Don't worry. I'll see you at seven! We'll X-Men another time." Charlie grabbed her bag and left Dean's room.

Dean walked over to his desk and pulled out his RA binder and began to flip through it.

 

The next night, in the faint dull of sleep, a clanging noise inserted itself in the background of Cas' dream before he was rudely shaken awake.

"What!" Cas said.

"Fire alarm!" said Alfie, shaking Cas awake.

"Shit! Surprise fire drill!" 

"What?"

"Surprise fire drill," said Cas. "Got to —

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The fire alarm sound felt like it had taken Cas' brain in a fist and began to squeeze.

"Come on let's go!" said Alfie. They both headed down the four flights of stairs with their hands over their ears to block out the deafening screeches of the fire alarm.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! 

Alfie and Cas ran into a mad dash of people running down the stairwell of Rembley Hall. Shoulder to shoulder, chest to back they marched down the stairs, gaining more and more students from each floor until they finally spilled out onto the front steps. Alfie had his hand on Cas' back until a group of students from the second floor pushed him aside. Cas didn't think to look back for Alfie. Getting out of the building to get away from the noise of the fire alarm was the only thing on Cas' mind. Cas walked to the nearby open field designated as a rendez-vous point in case of emergency where the other students began to congregate. The harsh sounds of the alarm could be heard even from the fifty feet or so distance between them and the building. The bright lights flashed in the building periodically. Cas looked around for Alfie, but couldn't spot him in the massive throng of grumpy students. The street lights and some outdoor campus lights were still on, but that didn't make searching for his roommate any easier. Cas decided to walk towards the familiar faces from the fifth floor. Just as he turned around, he bumped into a slightly taller figure. Cas took a step back and looked up into the face of the RA from the third floor.

"Hey," said Dean Winchester.

"Hi," said Cas, becoming quite aware that he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"It's a bit cold out to do a fire drill, isn't it?" Dean said.

"No kidding," said Cas folding his arms across his chest, painfully embarrassed at his inability to grab a shirt.

Dean began to stare at the ground and fidgeted with his RA lanyard. Cas shivered.

"Do you want my jacket?" Dean asked looking at Cas. 

"I'm fine."

"Here." Dean takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around Cas.

"I - I, uh, thanks?"

"At least now I know I'm not the only one who sleeps in only his underwear," Dean laughed as Cas reluctantly put Dean's jacket on.

"You'd be surprised how many people actually do sleep in their boxer-briefs that so-happened to know we were going to have a fire drill tonight," said Cas, looking around. "I, unfortunately, was not one of those people."

"You must be an 'act first, ask questions later' type of guy?" said Dean.

Cas shakes his head. "I'm usually a 'stand there, frozen, until you can process what's going on' type of guy."

"Well, I'm fully clothed do to one of the many perks of being an RA," said Dean, "but I hope you don't hold it against me. Because if I weren't we would both be in our underwear." Dean took a breath quickly and didn't quite finish his sentence as he stared at Cas. He looks away after realizing that the idea of him in boxers next to his hot fellow student would be the best, hottest, yet completely embarrassing idea that had ever entered his mind.

Cas snorted. "Sure."

"So what floor are you on?" asked Dean.

"Fifth."

"Cool. I'm on the third."

"Yeah I know," said Cas. "Not that I'm a stalker or anything. I just- I've seen you around."

"Don't worry, I believe you." There is a moment's pause between the two of them and Dean couldn't help but stare into the blue eyes of his fellow university student. After a good ten seconds, they broke their gaze. "Uh," muttered Dean, "I should help Lisa take roll for the third floor."

"Yeah," said Cas. "I need to find Alfie, you know he's a freshman and all. These surprise fire drills can be upsetting if you're new."

"Yeah," answered Dean. "See you then." Dean began to walk away. 

"Wait!"

Dean turned around and saw Cas trying to shimmy out of his jacket.

"Nah, man. Just give it back next time you see me. I don't want you freezing out here," said Dean, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"Ok," was all Cas was able to utter as Dean walked away. He just stared after him. Once Dean was gone, Cas cursed under his breath. "Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. I've been pining over your hot body for a year now. Would you care to go out with me?" he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Castiel Novak!" a female voice shouted. 

"Here!" Cas shouted back and waved his arms. He saw Kate, one of the RAs on his floor write something on her clipboard.

"Cool! Thanks for not being dead, dude!" she shouted back. Then she shouted another name, but Castiel tuned her out and looked down at himself. 

He was wearing Dean Winchester's jacket. Dean Winchester had given him his jacket to wear because he was a dumbass that was caught outside in his underpants during a fire drill.


End file.
